


Silly Me

by burburry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Hotel, Job - Freeform, Lace, M/M, Riding, Rim, Rimming, daddy - Freeform, direction, hand, handjob, larry - Freeform, larrystylinson, one - Freeform, onedirection, rimjob, stylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burburry/pseuds/burburry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have been broken up for two years now. They thought they hated each other until Niall see's Harry's Tumblr searches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Me

I had just woken up, it was around three in the morning, when I heard small wines and a gentle slapping in Louis' bunk. I wanted to bad to help him, I really did. But I couldn't, we hardly even speak anymore. My heart aches when I see him, my eye sometimes burn from tears threatening to come out. I loved Louis still, and he is just fine without me. I cannot help that I managed to hold onto our love, he was my first love. And the saying that you'll always love your first love is very true, especially when you are always around them for cresting records, touring, and other things for the band. 

It is ten in the morning now, and I am dragging my feet to the front of the bus. "Hey, Frank, where are we?" I ask and watch the road come and disappear endlessly through the windshield. 

"We are in Shreveport, we still have a little to go to get to New Orleans," Frank responds, and I walk back to the small ten square foot bathroom. I open the door, and Louis is in there brushing his teeth. 

"Sorry," I mumble and go to lay back down on my bunk. I just want to talk to Louis. I just want him to hear my feelings and consider them every time he ignores me. I pick up my phone which has a text from Zayn, I ignore it. After he left the band, he made a single, after clearly stating he wanted the normal life. He really upset me and the boys.

"Harry! I made eggs," Liam smiles and hands me a paper plate. 

I happily eat the scrambled eggs, forgetting about Louis. The day goes by slowly, having to stay on the bus until around four in the evening. I wait for my body guard to take me to my hotel room, and watch Louis walk away. Once I get to my hotel room, I lay in bed and go the the Larry Stylinson tag on Tumblr. So many of our fans think me and Lou are together now, but they are sadly wrong. 

I hear a knock at mg door, and I walk to see Niall at the doorway. "Hey, mate," I smile at him. 

"Harry, whatcha doin'?" Niall asks and welcomes himself in my room. I follow him to the couch, which holds my phone. Niall glances at it and frowns at me. "Harry..."

I look down with shame. I just cannot help it. "I am so sorry, Niall," I hate disappointing people. 

"Go talk to him, get things settled. It has been going on long enough, even management wants some stage interaction between the two of you!" Niall commands with his hands on his hips like a scolding mother. 

"He hates me, Niall. I don't even know what I did wrong," I say, tears welling up in my eyes. 

"You did absolutely nothing wrong Harry," Niall says, handing me a tissue the hotel had on a end table. I wipe my eyes and look at him. 

"Should I really go talk to him?" I ask, knowing the answer. I am just stalling. 

"Yes, do it for the band's sake." I nod and motion for Niall to leave. I will go after I get settled.

After I shower and get on some clean clothes, I step into the hallway and walk two doors down to Louis' room. When I lift my hand to knock, I just can't do it. I lower my arm. I lift it again and finally do it. All this strength in me is going away the longer it takes him to open the door. What am I going to say? What is he going to say? What are we going to do? Won't it be awkward? I am taking deep breaths when Louis opens up. 

"Harry," Louis looks me up and down, his face unreadable. 

I don't even know what I am saying until it is out. "Do you hate me?"

Louis' brows furrow and his jaw drops. "Harry, what makes you think that? Come in." I follow Louis into his hotel room. It is identical to mine, except the decorations. 

"I just... You never talk to me, I wouldn't mind being friends, Lou," I say once we sit down on the couch. 

"Harry..." I watch his body scoot closer to me, and if what he says next is super secret. "I was afraid you hated me. I thought you wouldn't want to be around me or associate with me."

I look at Louis, and all his features. My eyes dart from his lips to his cheek bones to his delicate hands resting in his crossed legs. I want to kiss him so bad. 

Louis blushes and looks down,"I want to kiss you, too." I blush so hard. I cannot believe I just said that. I am considering passing out. 

I lean forward and quickly lock my lips with Louis'. I missed this so much. I missed the fire in my stomach and dizzy feeling I got when I touched Louis is such intimate ways. Our tongues are swirling around each other, and our hands are roaming each other's bodies. 

Louis pulls back, out of breath. "Bed. Now."

I nod and go to his rented bed. He crawls on top of me and kisses me again. He hands fumble with my belt buckle and our lips collide over and over. All you hear is smacking sounds and deep breaths. I get Louis' belt undone at the same time he gets the button of my jeans undone. We separate to pull off our jeans and underwear. Well, I leave my underwear on. 

Louis looks at my underwear and I swear his dick grows even larger. He always loved it when I wore lace, I have began wearing it everyday, I got tired of plaid boxers and whitey-tighties. Louis gently palms my cock through the soft lace, and I jerk off his own. I will come soon, I haven't come in about a year. I don't find it comfortable masturbating on the bus or in hotel rooms. 

"L-Lou, stop. I will come," I mutter breathily, and Louis looks at me confused. 

"You haven't had sex anytime?" He asks surprised. I shake my head no and he smiles. He goes back to biting love bites on my neck and collar bone. I let go of his hard cock and Louis stands up, walking over to his suitcase. He grabs a small, travel sized lube. He comes over and kisses me while opening the bottle. I slide down my lace panties and lay them beside my head, so Louis can see them. 

He sets down the bottle and bends down to lick my tight hole. I gasp and quickly grab Louis' hair, tugging on it. Louis' tongue flutters around my hole, and sometimes thrusts in it. Louis uses his spit to lube up a finger, and inserts it to the first knuckle. I grind down on Louis' finger until the whole thing is in me. Louis adds a second and third one. I gasp and moan, I am a mess with just two fingers. 

"Harry, calm down, baby," Louis whispers and kisses my throbbing cock. Louis pulls out, and I whine at the feeling of emptiness. Louis grabs the lube to rub it on his length. He does so and rubs the excess on my entrance. Louis slowly enters me, with his mouth open and eyes shut in pleasure. 

"Lou, please go fast, wanna be fucked raw," I moan and hold Louis' hips. His veiny cock starts thrusting in me rapidly. We are both a moaning and gasping mess. The bed is hitting the wall, surely Liam knows what is up. But, I don't care. I just am so happy I am with Louis. He starts going slower, kissing my ear. 

"Turn over, want you to ride me," Louis whispers and pulls out. I wrap my legs around Louis and hold his cock to my entrance. Once his head is in me, I start bouncing. I pump my hand on my cock and Louis fondles with my sack. I reach behind me and tickle my fingertips over Louis' entrance. I wet my middle finger and thrust it in and out of Louis, while I ride him and pump my own cock. 

"Fuck, gonna come," I nearly shout, I've never been this loud. My cock throbs in pain and pleasure mixed. Louis holds my hips still while he pounds into me from below.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Louis shouts and shoots a load in me. 

"Fuck shit, Lou!" I yell and come all over his chest and face. I collapse onto him, breathing very heavily. We are both breathing loudly. Louis' cock softens in my hole, and my finger is still in his. I get off of Louis and lay next to him. 

"I still love you. I always have." I whisper in his ear. 

"I always loved you, Harry. I always will." Louis says and we both fall asleep with our legs tangled.


End file.
